


Day 12

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Magnus is stuck working in coffee shop on Christmas Day and Alec is the lonely soul spending their whole day there.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I wasn't sure I would finish this one. I barely had time to write today, let's just say that what happened a few days ago in one of my stories happened to me today and I had to run everywhere to finally grab the PS5 the whole family was waiting for :)
> 
> I didn't choose the easiest. I usually like having Alec work in the coffee shop, not Magnus. But that's the goal of those challenges for me, do things I wouldn't do otherwise!
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

When Magnus opened the coffee shop on the morning of Christmas Day, he was in the worst mood ever. He didn’t want to work today. He wanted to spend the day with his family and enjoy them. But no. Since he was the only one without children or spouse, he had been designated as Christmas Day worker. Thankfully, the hours were a bit shorter and he’d only have to be there from 10am to 5pm. And since he’d be the only worker and that meant no real break, he’d get a bonus. 

Once all the machines and lights were turned on, Magnus went and opened the door, and waited for a day with no customer. Why they kept opening the shop when clearly he wouldn’t sell much was still a mystery to Magnus. 

Against all his expectations, the doorbell jingled maybe twenty minutes after his opening. The man who entered had already been in the shop a few times, but he usually just got his drink and left. 

“Hi, Merry Christmas. What can I get you today?”  
“Merry Christmas. Can I get a large gingerbread latte with a slice of pie please?”  
“To go?”  
“uh no, for here please.”  
“Ok.”

Magnus prepared his drink and gave the man a tray with both his latte and pie.

“There you go.”  
“Thanks. I didn’t think you’d be open today.”  
“I don’t know why they insist on opening on Christmas Day, obviously almost everyone is busy. But hey, I guess it worked out for you since you’re here. Enjoy your coffee.”

The man only nodded his thanks and left to sit at a table near the window. He grabbed a book and started reading, while drinking and eating a bit. After a while, he got a notebook and a pen out, but before he started writing anything, he went back to the counter.

“Could I get another latte please?”  
“Sure. Anything to eat with that?”  
“No, just the latte thanks. Though if you could add a shot of espresso, I’d really like that.”  
“I can do that. Just go back to your seat, I’ll bring it to you when it’s done.”  
“You sure? I don’t want to be any trouble?”  
“There’s no one here, I don’t mind.”  
“Thanks.”

Magnus watched the man go back to his seat and take his notebook. He started scribbling down in it and when Magnus arrived near him, he realized that not only did the man write, he also drew in his book. He placed the cup on the table, yet far enough so that it wouldn’t risk getting on the pages.

“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Magnus went back to his station and cleaned a little, but after a while, everything was squeaky clean and he had absolutely nothing to do. No other client, aside from the man in the booth, had come. The streets were all empty and the cold from the winter day probably didn’t help those who might not be doing anything. Magnus realized that the man was staring at him, when he blushed and dropped his head after Magnus saw him looking. He watched as the man lifted his head again and smiled.

“Could you close sooner if I left? I don’t want to inconvenience you.”  
“Sadly no. I have to be here until 5. Perks of being unattached and with no kids.”  
“That sucks, I’m sorry.”  
“I saw my family last night, and I’ll go see them again next weekend. But yeah, I wished I could stay home today.”  
“That’s funny, I couldn’t stay home today, I had to get out. The eerie calm was too much.”  
“No Christmas?”  
“I had dinner with my siblings last night. They’re having lunch with my parents today.”  
“No lunch for you?”  
“I am cordially not invited. I’m welcome to join the group when the other guests have left, but not till there are some people who might be useful to my parents business-wise.”  
“Are you going to go?”  
“Ah no. I cordially uninvited myself from the evening either. If I’m no good in front of others, I’m no good for anything.”  
“I’m sorry. What could you have done to create that kind of reaction? I’m sorry if it’s too intrusive, you can tell me it’s none of my business.”  
“I don’t mind. Let’s just say that my parents do not approve of my life choices, their words not mine.”  
“Sometimes parents have the weirdest expectations.”  
“True…”  
“Sorry, I’ll leave you to your writing.”  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind. But I’m sure you have other things to do than keep company to a customer.”  
“I like chatting with people, you’re alone, I’m alone, it’s all good. I’m Magnus by the way.”  
“Alec. If you don’t mind then, I’ll probably stay a little longer.”  
“Stay as long as you want. We have 4 hours ahead of us. Will you want something to eat at some point?”  
“I’ll take another slice of pie. But that’ll be it, last night dinner was too much.”  
“Noted.”

Magnus left Alec and went back to his station as the door jingled. It seemed that clients had decided to come for coffee after lunch, and the room was filled with a few people until 3pm. Magnus had brought another cup of coffee to Alec, along with his pie, half an hour after their talk, but he couldn’t do more until the remaining of clients left the shop. When it finally just was the two of them, Magnus turned his head towards Alec, to see the man smirking at him. Before he could stop himself, probably because of exhaustion and lack of sleep, he asked out loud.

“What has you smirking like that?”

Alec blushed a bit but motioned in Magnus’ direction. But instead of saying anything he moved closer to the station and when he was close enough to talk to Magnus without raising his voice, he answered.

“You’ve got some whipped cream in your hair.”  
“Ugh, it’s going to take forever to remove it. Has it been there long?”  
“No, you literally put it just now.”  
“Thanks Alec. Do you want another cup of coffee?”  
“Nah I’m good, I think I’ve had enough for today anyway. And I expect my parents’ call in a minute now. To ask why I’m not coming and explain once more how much of a disappointment I am.”  
“I have to ask but again, tell me if you don’t want to answer. You talked about choices earlier, do they not agree with your job? Did you make a rebellious choice of career that got them all riled up?”  
“No, nothing like that. They don’t approve of my choice of partner I guess.”  
“Did they disapprove of the other ones too or just this one? You’re not the first man whose parents don’t like their partner.”  
“It’s not the person they disagree on, it’s the gender. So I guess it could be anyone and it still wouldn’t change a thing.”

Magnus heard what Alec was telling him and his mind took a few moments to register. It was his turn to blush and he went on quickly.

“I’m so sorry, it’s extremely personal, you should have told me that it wasn’t of my business.”  
“I don’t mind Magnus. I’m not ashamed of who I am. And you’ve kept me company today, giving me coffee without complaining. I had a nice day when I feared it was going to be a shitty one.”  
“I’m just doing my job. But I’m glad I could help. And I’m sorry your parents don’t approve. But it’s not like you can change who you are. For what it’s worth, I think you made the right decision not giving in and staying out of dinner with them tonight.”  
“Oh my mother is about to call me soon enough, and tell me that it’s time I stopped acting like a child and realize that it was just a phase. And since I don’t have a boyfriend anyway, I could at least try to date one of their partners’ daughters.”

Magnus’ mouth opened at that, but no words came. Some people really didn’t understand anything in life. The man, Alec, looked like a genuinely nice person and it hurt Magnus to feel the pain emanating from him. Being rejected by your parents must be one of the toughest thing to live with.

“I’m sorry Magnus, I didn’t mean to overshare. I just… I know she’s gonna call and I’m afraid I might just give up and go. I don’t want to, believe me, I really don’t. But she won’t leave it alone and since I am not in a relationship, I can’t really find strength in anything to back me up.”

Alec had barely finished talking when his phone started ringing. Magnus watched him check the caller and his shoulders slumped as a sad laugh broke through.

“Speak of the devil. I could always let her go to voicemail, I’ll handle it later. I can already hear her: Alexander I’m so disappointed.”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Hmm…”  
“I know we don’t know each other, but I want to help. Let me pick up the phone. I can be your pretend boyfriend for the day? Maybe it’ll help and she’ll back off?”  
“Really? You don’t mind doing that?”

Spurred on by Alec’s enthusiasm, Magnus grabbed the phone and answered.

“Hello?”  
“Hello? Who is this? Why are you answering my son’s phone?”  
“Oh I’m sorry, you must be Alexander’s mom. I didn’t realize it was his phone ringing and not mine.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Alexander’s boyfriend, Magnus.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“We’re spending Christmas together, and I didn’t realize it was his phone ringing instead of mine. Give me a minute, I’ll hand him the phone.”

Magnus pretended to put the phone down and shouted in the shop.

“Darling? Are you done with the shower? I answered your phone thinking it was mine… You know how my brain is mushy after what we just did…”

Magnus loved both the gasp he heard on the phone and the blush that spread on Alec’s cheeks. He waited a few more seconds and grabbed the phone again.

“I’m so sorry, he’s still in the shower. I’ll tell him you called. Good night.”

Without waiting for an answer, Magnus hung up and lift his head to see Alec smiling at him, the brightest smile on his face he had seen all day.

“That was brilliant, thank you Magnus.”  
“You’re welcome. I don’t know how long it’ll work but at least, you’re good for now.”

Magnus looked at the clock and realized he had to close in a few minutes. Alec followed his gaze and smiled sadly.

“Thank you again for today Magnus. And thank you mostly for that phone call. At least this time, the screaming will be for something.”  
“Thank you for making my day look shorter. And again, glad I could help.”

Magnus went to turn everything off and Alec started gathering his belongings and getting ready to leave.

“Are you going to meet up with your family?”  
“No, not tonight. I’m probably going to head home and have a drink with my cat. Then tv and I’m on again tomorrow with the morning shift.”  
“No one waiting for you at home? Aside form your cat?”  
“No, just my cat.”  
“Would you like to join me for dinner? It’s just leftovers from last night but I have way too many for just me. And I really owe you.”  
“Are you sure? We barely know each other…”  
“That’s fine, I understand. Thank you again for today Magnus, I’ll come here again with pleasure.”

Alec turned over and started to leave. Magnus’ mind was running at a thousand miles a minute. Could he really take up Alec on his offer? He was someone who trusted easily and he had no idea if the guy had told him the truth or anything. But he had felt so great talking with him all day, maybe he deserved being known some more. Before he could overthink it, he called out Alec’s name.

“Is your offer still available? I could eat.”  
“Sure, yes, I’d love that. I know you don’t know me and I find it logical that you would be skeptical, so let me tell you some more. My full name is Alexander Lightwood, yes from that Lightwood family. I live in Brooklyn, on my own. I’m single. I’m a teacher in NYU. I love coffee and cooking. I don’t watch sports, but I love training. I’d love to have you over at my place for dinner tonight, and I wouldn’t mind if you’d like to send a text to someone to let them know you’ll be having dinner with me, along with my address and everything.”  
“Thanks Alexander. It’s not that I don’t trust you, just…”  
“Magnus, you barely know me. It’s fine.”  
“Ok then, lead the way.”

Magnus and Alec walked a few blocks, until they arrived in front of Alec’s complex. Magnus saw Alec stop and turn to face him.

“This is me. I won’t be mad if you’ve changed your mind. But if you haven’t, you can send this to someone and we can proceed to dinner?”  
“Great.”

Magnus just sent a quick text to Catarina, to let her know what was happening. He was finishing to type when he heard someone call Alec’s name. He didn’t have to look up to feel the other man tense next to him.

“Alec?”  
“Mother? What are you doing here?”  
“Well, you didn’t answer your phone, a strange man did. I was worried you’d be in trouble.”  
“Mother, he told you he’s my boyfriend. This is Magnus, he’s the one who answered the phone. Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to go to my apartment. We have to have some dinner and then some dessert. Was there anything else you wanted to say?”  
“It was serious? You have a boyfriend? Alec, do you realize how bad this is going to look? And with someone like him?”

Magnus was used to hearing people disregard him for his clothing, or makeup, or jewelry, take your pick. He hadn’t expected Alec to react though. 

“This will not be tolerated mother. You can insult me, I couldn’t care less. But I won’t let you insult someone you don’t know and who has done nothing to you.”  
“But Alec…”  
“No, I don’t want to hear it. We’re done. I don’t know why I even tried. Now if you’ll excuse you, I need to take my boyfriend upstairs.”

Alec placed his hand in Magnus’ and they entered the building. As soon as they were inside the elevator, Alec felt like he could breathe again.

“I’m so sorry you had to face her. I’m so sorry you had to be in the middle of this. I’ll understand if you prefer backing out of dinner.”  
“Hey Alexander, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m glad I helped you stand up to her. You deserve to be your own person. You deserve to love who you want. Because this is some basic behaviors that everyone deserves.”  
“Thank you Magnus. I’m really glad you worked today.”  
“I’m glad you decided to come for coffee and never left.”


End file.
